A Visit with Hiashi
by Chev 7
Summary: It's time for Naruto to meet Hiashi Hyuga and learn the rules about dating his daughter.


_I have never been more nervous in my life. _Naruto Uzumaki thought to himself as he prayed to whoever was listening that he would survive the night. The head of the Hyuga clan was staring at him with an intensity that made Naruto think that he was going to burst into flames at any moment.

Hiashi Hyuga closed his eyes for just a moment and than opened them once again as he continued staring at Naruto before turning his back on him and moving over to a cabinet filled with swords and kunai knives. He didn't open the cabinet but he was looking at one of the larger swords.

"You know Naruto Uzumaki...Everyone says that you are quite the hero. You saved the village from Pain...you managed to defeat Madara and Obito Uchiha in the final battle of the war and you managed to save not only the Hidden leaf village but all of the shinobi world."

He opened the cabinet and ran his fingers over the blade, using his chakra to keep himself from getting cut by the sword. He continued running his fingers over the sword. "And yet...I find myself wondering...can the hero of the ninja world be trusted with my oldest daughter? Does he realize the consequences of what would happen if anything happened to my daughter?"

Naruto could feel the sweat rolling down his face as he watched Hiashi run his finger over the sword. "I-I have nothing but good intentions towards Hinata sir. I swear it!"

Hiashi sighed heavily as he slowly continued caressing the sword. "I would like to believe that Naruto Uzumaki...I truly would. But as a father I have to make sure certain rules are enforced." He slowly grabbed the hilt of the sword and brought it out as he slowly turned around and faced Naruto. "Rules that even the Hero of the Ninja world would be wise to follow."

He paused for a moment. "Have you ever heard the legend of the Sword of the Hyuga Clan Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked quietly. "The legends say that when the Hidden Leaf Village was first formed, the Hyuga clan used this sword to aid in the defense of the village against bandits and other things that threatened the village."

Naruto was too terrified to move. He had the distinct feeling that if he moved at all Hiashi would be fast enough to block any escape route he ran for. And he also had a feeling that the sword would be involved.

Hiashi looked down at Naruto and a very small smile appeared on his face. A smile that was so small that it could barely be seen. "My daughter saved your life when Pain attacked the village. She nearly gave her life to keep you from being captured."

The smile disappeared and a look of sorrow replaced it. "Neji...My nephew gave his life to protect you and Hinata. I loved him like a son. His sacrifice inspired a great deal of the allied shinobi forces and in no small part helped bring about our victory during the war."

"Yes sir." Naruto said quietly as he thought back to Hinata fighting Pain and Neji's sacrifice.

Hiashi turned his back on Naruto again.

"I think we both understand what I expect of you Naruto Uzumaki." He said as he placed the sword back in the cabinet and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "I expect you to treat my daughter with respect at all times. I expect my daughter to speak of how the Hero of the Ninja World treated her to a magical night that she would never be able to forget."

Hiashi turned and smiled a predatory smile at him."I know my daughter loves you Naruto Uzumaki and I respect her choice...but if I hear from anyone that anything inappropriate happens on your part... If you do anything I deem hazardous to Hinata's well being, just know that the Byakugan sees all. With my Byakugan I will be able to find you no matter where you hide."

Naruto was shivering with fear as Hiashi slowly began to circle him. If anything, he was more scared of Hiashi when he wasn't holding the sword. "A-Are we almost done sir? I th-think Hinata is waiting for me outside."

Hiashi smiled again. "Of course. I wouldn't want to keep the two of you from your date. You may go, Naruto Uzumaki...but remember what we talked about. And remember: The Byakugan sees all."

As Naruto ran outside he almost ran into Hinata who was waiting near the front door. "Naruto-kun? Are you all right?" She asked as she saw how pale his face was.

"F-Fine. Your dad just wanted to talk with me. It's all good." Naruto said as he took a deep breath and tried to get his breathing back under control. "Are you ready to go Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and nodded as Naruto gently took her hand and started to lead her away from the Hyuga estate. But as he left, for reasons unknown even to him...he turned around and saw Hiashi staring at him from one of the windows.

He was holding what looked like a very sharp kunai knife. Hiashi gently shook his head and smiled. Naruto gulped. The message was clear.

"What was that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in response to the gulp.

"N-Nothing Hinata. Just excited about our date."


End file.
